jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lurkers
Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Lurkers are the only enemies you encounter. Lurkers come in diffrent kinds. Here's a list of discovered Lurker species. Common Lurker Location: Misty Island, Sentinel Beach, Forbidden Jungle, Fire Canyon, Precursor Basin, Lost Precursor City, Boggy Swamp, Spider Caves, Snowy Mountain, Citadel Population: 60 Description:'''These Lurkers are well known in the old world, they do all the dirty work for Gol and Maya. they are large red gorilla like creatures. '''Lurker Guard Location: Misty Island Population: 12 Description: These Lurkers are one of the most dangerous species there are. They are armoured and very strong. They are the guards of the Lurker tribe at Misty island. They have blue skin and are armoured in bones with a skull helmet. Mud Crawler Location: Misty Island Population: 5 Description: Mud crawlers are purple lurkers who live in the mud pools of Misty Island, they hunt by hiding in the mud. When prey comes, they shoot paralyzing gas bolts at them. These lurkers were once used by Gol and Maia to blow up the Mountain Pass. Tree Viper Location: Forbidden Jungle Population: 3 Description: Tree Vipers like to live on their own. They hunt in a very special way. They wait up in the trees for the right moment to strike, then bite their victims and inject them with a poison that kills within minutes. Jungle Toad Location: Forbidden Jungle Population: 3 Description: Jungle Toads are large green toads with huge yellow eyes and a back covered with spikes. They just jump on their victim to tear them to shreds. River Piranha Location: Forbidden Jungle Population: 11 Description: River Piranhas are medium sized fish with a tall back sticking out of the water and large teeth. They are not so fast and can easily be killed. But beware of their hunting behaviour. They jump out of the water towards their victims face. Lurker Shark Location: Deep Waters all over the old world Population: Unknown Description: Lurker Sharks are very large, orange fish that roam the oceans. They are undefeatable and will devour the two in an instant. The only way to escape them is to swim back to shore. You will know when they attack, they produce a loud sound like a heartbeat. Sand Crab Location: Sentinel Beach Population: 9 Description: Sand Crabs are large crabs with a shell on their back. They hide under their shell and approach their victim. At the right moment they come out of their shell and start to attack with their claws. Sand Snake Location: Sentinel Beach Population: 6 Description: These blue snakes look a bit like dragons. They hide in the sand and pull their victims down when they walk on top of their nest. Lurker Dog Location: Sentinel Beach Population: 9 Description: These dogs live at the grassy areas of Sentinel Beach. They mostly hunt in pairs. They were released by the lurkers to kill anyone who interrupts their plans at Sentinel Beach. Spiny Dragon Location: Lost Precursor City Population: 3 Description: These purple, flying dragons don't look dangerous at first sight, But when they feel threatened they will inflate and produce spikes. The spikes are poisonous and tackle the nerve system. Super Lurker Location: Lost Precursor City Population: 3 Description: This is not actually one Lurker, but two; the smaller one sits on top of the larger one. The lower is a lurker berserker. It has a very strong armour and a gladiator mask. The upper one looks like a very skinny common Lurker with oversized arms and legs. They run towards their prey and start smashing them on the head. Spinner Blades Location: Lost Precursor City Population: 7 Description: These small purple creatures have some kind of cage around them with spikes. They start to spin very fast and head towards their prey. They are most vulnerable when they stop spinning and are dizzy for a moment. Don't attack them directly, they must be hit from above. Swamp Rat Location: Boggy Swamp Population: unknown Description: These orange rats are a real plague in the swamps. They live in nests and hunt in packs. They swarm over their victims and bite them with their poisonous teeth. The teeth don't inject poison, but they are covered with diseases and infections. These rats can smell food from a very large distance. Flying Lurker Location: Precursor Basin Population: 3 Description: These Lurkers are purple versions of the normal lurkers, except they have wings allowing them to fly. Hunt them down with the A-GraV Zoomer. Spiny Bug Location: Forbidden Temple Population: 6 Description: These little green bugs take shelter in the vines of the dark eco plant. They will defend there host when it is threatened, producing spines from their backs before attacking. Eventually they will retract there spines leaving them open to attack. First one comes out, then two, then three. Swamp Frog Location: Boggy Swamp Population: unknown Description: These frogs look like purple Jungle Toads but without spikes. They will try to sneak up and ensnare Jak with their long tongues. However, their loud croak gives them away all the time. Snow Lurker Location: Snowy Mountain Population: Infinite Description: These are the same as common lurkers, but bred to survive in the cold mountain conditions. They are pale in color with lots of white fur. They wear leather gloves and hide in the snow. Their numbers are infinite, and will continue to pop out of deep snow if Jak is in the area. Ice Creature Location: Snowy Mountain Population: 2 Description: These lurkers made of ice will pop out of icy fields when Jak gets close. They will then produce spikes of ice and chase Jak attempting to stab him. Only when the spikes are retracted can they be reduced to powder. Ice Bunny Location: Snowy Mountain Population: Many Description: These little bunnies hop around in the snow. That's about all they do, but in large numbers all the hopping can be dangerous. Viking Lurker Location: Snowy Mountain Population: 3 Description: These humanoid lurkers operate the battering rams on Snowy Mountain. They carry a shield, shoot fire from their hands, and can only be killed by red eco. Spider Lurker Location: Spider Caves Population: Many Description: These spider creatures will drop down on silk strings, and then shoot dark eco balls. They are hard to fight without yellow eco. There are also multitudes of baby spiders in the caves, and sometimes the big ones will lay eggs in battle to get some reinforcements. Centipede Lurker Location: Spider Caves Population: 10 or so Description: These lurkers are trying to eat the support beams in Spider Caves and can only be stopped by a blast of yellow eco. Drill Lurker Location: Spider Caves Population: 4 Description: These lukers use massive drills to chip away at the rocks around a precursor robot, as well as to attack Jak. Mutant Bunny Location: Gol and Maia's Citadel Population: Infinite Description: These mutant bunnies are spawned from machines in the citadel, and only by destroying the power source to the machines will these creatures be defeated.